Audacci
|gender = Female |birthplace = Faeri |birth = 229 Age |death = |birth power level = 87,000,000 |max power level = |pronouns = 俺 (おれ), 私 (あたくし) |height = 6'3'' |weight = 147.3 lbs |hair = White-blonde |eye = Azure |rank = Pirate Queen |organizations = Faereth Empire (229 Age - 248 Age) Unaffiliated space pirate (248 Age - present) |food = Isaki* |vehicle = Midnight Blossom |hobbies = Writing kawi-sahr, fishing, being a space pirate |family = (father) (mother) Majin Sesami (ally) The Benefactor (ally) }} Audacci (アダチ, Adachi) is a . She is the daughter of and . She is a major villain in Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon, part of a triumvirate of super-powerful warriors, along with Majin Sesami and The Benefactor. As of the conclusion of , Audacci is the last living Hera in the universe. Overview 'Appearance' Audacci is a tall, slender blue-skinned alien humanoid. She dyes her hair white-blonde, even though her natural color is a Heran orange-red color. She has azure eyes. Audacci has a youthful appearance. She tends to wear casual space pirate garb, not caring for armor usually (what armor pieces she wears is usually light, and she never wears a full head-to-toe set of armor). Audacci prefers to wear hoods or beanies, and she also wears white fingerless gloves. Unlike most female characters in the Dragon Ball universe, Audacci does not just wear a bikini for men to drool over hear. She tends to wear light, but long-sleeved shirts, pants, and jackets. She tends to wear clothes with very little or faded color - whites and blacks and light blues usually. She is not an exotic or erotic dresser. 'Personality' Audacci is elitist, confident, and brutal to her enemies. She delights in torturing her foes and has no mercy. With all that said, she has a rather modest public persona, and does not assert herself often in public, but amongst her soldiers, she is more domineering. Audacci is a perfectionist, both in terms of her own fighting ability and of her soldiers'. She demands perfection from all who serve her and does not allow weak soldiers to follow her. To that end, she is much like an Arcosian. Audacci spends a great deal of time working to improve herself, both physically and mentally. She practices a meditative technique daily that she learned on her homeworld. Audacci has tremendous foresight, and an ability to see when a faction or leader is about to fall. She can make good guesses as to the actual strengths of people, despite what they may tell her. She never allows other people's words to influence her if they are wild and unrelated to facts. She always explores and studies all options before making move, but she is quick to make her move. Despite being studious, Audacci is not indecisive. Her overall personality is one of refinement and elegance, as expected, given that she was raised in the extravagant opulence of Faerin court life. While she has a certain raw brutality to her, courtesy of her father and mother, Audacci is more restrained, more calculated, and more intelligent than her parents. Her studies of classical art forms and fighting forms is a testament to her desire to improve herself. Due to her upbringing, she is well-suited for royal life, and it is no accident that she proclaimed herself a space pirate queen shortly after leaving Planet Faeri. History 'Origins' Audacci was born on Planet Faeri in the 229 Age. Her parents, Bojack and Zangya, had been staying on the planet, dealing with certain Faerin drug dealers in the court of the Faereth Empire. They left their infant daughter with the Faereth court while they continued to pillage and plunder the rest of the universe whilst also continuing a lucrative Nil trade with the Faereth. Her parents occasionally came to visit her, but she was too young to remember them. In the 231 Age, on Planet Nyarin, both Bojack and Zangya were captured by the and imprisoned eternally. Audacci was two years old at the time. When she grew older, her Faereth caretakers told her of her parents and gave her the impression that they had died in battle. Because of that, Audacci was never close with her parents, nor did she see her biological parents as her actual parents. She was much closer with the Faereth, emotionally and culturally. 'A Flap of the Wings' This section will detail Audacci's early life in the Faereth court. When that story is written, this section will be updated. 'The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization/Volume III' This section details Audacci's appearance in two chapters in this volume of ''The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization. Once that volume is complete, Audacci's history in those chapters will be posted here.'' 'Ice Age Coming' In this story, Audacci met The Benefactor for the first time. While she was annoyed that he had killed some of her soldiers and halted her mining operations on Niflheim, she eventually spared him due to the fact that she could sense his overpowering evil energy. She believed such energy was just what she needed to wake Majin Sesami and make her own empire more powerful. At this point, she began a tenuous alliance with The Benefactor, which would later become a triumvirate after Majin Sesami's awakening. 'Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon' Audacci is set to appear in this story, as a secondary character in the first saga before becoming a major villain in the second saga and beyond. Once this story is written, her history in HOTD will be put on this page. Trivia *Audacci's name is a pun on the word "audacity". This is similar to her father's name, bōjakubujin, which means "arrogance" or "audacity." **The Isaki (above) is an orange-skinned sweet fruit native to Planet Faeri. It is Audacci's favorite food. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Warriors Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Canon Respecting Category:Daughter Category:Race of Hera Category:Villains Category:Villain Category:Main Villain Category:Aliens Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Orphan Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon